Flocke
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Kei benci musim dingin, juga kenangan yang melekat bersamanya.


Salju membuatnya muak.

Uap samar menguap keluar dari mulutnya kala pemuda itu menghela napas. Putih pucat, mengepul, bertahan sekilas, lalu lenyap ditelan udara. Dingin di segala tempat, putih—meski baginya terlihat lebih mirip abu-abu—mendominasi, pakaian tebal, serangan flu, jalanan licin berlapis es, dan dingin, dan beku, dan dingin.

Tsukisima Kei benci musim dingin.

Pemuda berkacamata itu membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Gigi deret atas dan deret bawahnya mulai saling beradu dan menimbuklan bunyi-bunyi ganjil menjengkelkan. Ia sekuat mungkin memcoba untuk menahan mulutnya agar tidak melantunkan kalimat berisi umpatan kepada sang musim.

 _Piip!_

Aksesnya diterima, dalam hati Kei mendesah lega. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, pemuda itu mendorong pintu, membuat jalur masuk tidak terlalu lebar untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelahnya mendesah panjang begitu seluruh bagian tubuhnya telah berada di dalam apartemennya yang sepi, namun setidaknya di dalam sini lebih hangat.

Syal yang melilit pergelangan leher dilonggarkan. Sepatu _boot_ dilepas dan ditata teratur di atas rak kecilnya. Mantel digantung, dan Kei sudah ada di rumahnya. Berpenghangat, aman dari salju, dan penuh ketengangan.

 _Ting-tong!_

Atau mungkin tidak.

Kei mendesah jengkel, membalikkan tubuhnya cepat untuk menekan interkom di pintunya.

"Siapa."

Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Siapa?" Ulangnya, sencoba untuk sabar. Dan sampai beberapa sekon berselang, hanya hening yang menjawabnya. Kei nyaris membalikan tubuhnya serta mengacuhkan makhluk apapaun di luar sana yang iseng memencet bel di hari yang membekukan ini―

"Ini aku,"

―sampai suara itu datang menyerbu sebagai jawaban di kedua telinganya. Bahkan sebelum seseorang di luar sana melanjutkan perkenalan lebih lanjut, Kei sudah tahu pasti, hapal kelewat betul, familiar kelewat sangat, siapa sejatinya pemilik suara sedikit serak itu.

"Hinata Shouyou."

― **oo0oo―**

 **.**

" **Flocke"**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu!** _belong's to_ __ **Furudate Haruichi**

 **Flocke (c) Aiko Blue**

 **.**

― **oo0oo―**

Kei mencoba. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengabaikan desiran di dalam sangkar iganya taktala mendapati Shouyou berada dalam apartemennya. Ia mencoba membuat jarak seformal mungkin dengan makhluk berkepala oranye itu. Ia menahan dan mebuang napas perlahan tiap kali samar aroma apel menggelitik cuping hidungnya ketika Shouyou menggerakkan tubuh pendeknya.

"Apa maumu?" Kei tidak tahan lagi, ia memutuskan untuk menembak langsug.

Manik oranye Shouyou menatapnya canggung dan salah tingkah. Detik selanjutnya cengiran bodoh mendominasi sepertiga bagian wajah mungilnya. "Di luar dingin sekali, ya?"

Kei mendengus. Merapatkan silangan defensif di kedua lengan dan kakinya. Kalau saja Shouyou yang kini duduk di hadapannya itu sedikit pintar untuk membaca gerak tubuh, harusnya ia mahfum bahwa Kei sama sekali tak senang dengan kedatangannya.

"Coklatnya enak." Sayangnya, Shouyou tidak sepintar itu dalam membaca gerak tubuh dan perasaan Kei. Pemuda oranye itu justru tersenyum senang seolah baru diberi sambutan hangat, matanya melebar menatap cairan kental dalam cangkir yang ia tangkup dengan kedua tangan. "Kau tambahkan apa di dalamnya?" ia mendongak, menatap langsung ke arah Kei dengan ekspresi polos "Sari lemon?"

"Sianida."

"Uhuk!" Shouyou tersedak. Coklat cair yang seharusnya masuk ke saluran pencernaan kini nyasar ke saluran pernapasan. Menmbulkan nyeri di seputar selang-selang bagian dalam hidungnya. Pemuda itu buru-buru meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu menutupi hidung dan mulutnya sebisa mungkin agara Kei tidak melihat cairan coklat menjijikkan yang keluar tanpa diminta dari lubang hidung Shouyou.

" _Tissue_ ada di bawah meja." Sebuah kaliamat pertolongan. Kei mengucapkannya datar. Menekan semua perasaan yang bercampur gila dalam perutnya. Ia tidak tega, sungguh, tersedak coklat panas pasti meyakitkan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantu; _tidak boleh_.

Maniknya dapat menangkap gerakan terburu-buru Shouyou yang menggasak beberapa lembar _tissue_ sekaligus dari bawah meja. Secepat kilat berupaya menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya hingga hanya menyisakan setengah bagian wajah untuk dapat dilihat oleh mata Kei. _Wajahnya memerah_ , Kei mengamati tanpa sadar. _Matanya menyipit nyaris terpejam_ , ia mengamati lagi. _Telinganya_..ah! Kei tersentak kecil. _Tidak boleh!_ Ia mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada sianida, tenang saja." Ujar Kei pada akhirnya. Tak mau mengambil risiko bodoh seperti Shouyou yang tiba-tiba terkena serangan panik dan jatuh pingsan di apartemennya.

Syouyou mendongak ke arahnya, mata bulatnya kian melebar, lalu berangsur menatap normal. Gumpalan tissue diremasnya cepat, lalu digenggeam kelewat erat dalam salah satu tangannya. "Aku tahu." Shouyou memberi cengiran lebar. "Hanya kaget saja."

Kei diam mengamati pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Duduk di atas sofa panjang berwarna mocca seorang diri. Kecil, orannye, tepat pada posisi senter. Dan sel-sel dalam otak Kei mulai berkejaran menangkap memori terkait Shouyou dan sofa itu. Beberapa waktu ke belakang, tiap kali musim dingin datang. Selalu ada figur Hinata Shouyou di sana, duduk di tengah-tengah sofa panjangnya, tubuh kecilnya yang hangat dan beraroma apel. Kei akan datang padanya dalam keadaan nyaris beku, memnggerutu kecil dan memeluk tubuh mungil nan hangat itu erat-erat. Lalu Shouyou akan tertawa geli, menyerbu dengan serangkai ejekan seputar Kei dan kelemahannya terhadap hawa dingin. Namun Shouyou akan balas memeluknya, membagi kehangatan kepada Kei tanpa pamrih. Sampai Kei merasa jauh lebih baik, dan lebih hangat.

Kei mendesah lagi. Pemuda berkacamata itu merutukki otaknya habis-habisan yang terlalu detail menyimpan dan mematri momen bersama Hinata Shouyou dalam kenangan.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Ia memembtulkan letak kacamatanya, hanya agar jemarinya bisa meghalangi pandangan matanya dari figur Shouyou barang beberapa milisekon saja. "Ada perlu apa sampai kau kemari?"

Kei bisa melihat Shouyou menngigit bibir bawahnya, gestur ketika gugup dan kebingungan. Sial, ia masih mengingatnya. "Bukan apa-apa, sih." Katanya lalu tertawa canggung. "Apa kabar, Ke―maksudku, Tsukisima- _kun_?"

Satu alis pemuda berkacamata itu terangkat sedikit. Koreksi bagaimna Shouyou menyebut namanya, ragu-ragu dan ganjil, tidak enak didengar, dan menghantarkan sengatan ngilu di hatinya. Kei membuang muka, punggung tegapnya kini bersandar rileks pada sandaran sofa tunggal yang didudukinya. "Lumayan." Ia mendelikkan bahu samar. Sepang mata di balik lensa kini fokus pada tumpukan majalah di salah satu meja dekat televisi, enggan menatap Shouyuo. "Tidak usah berputar-putar, Hinata- _san_." Ia memberi penekanan mutlak saat menyebut marga dan suffiks itu, juga diam-diam menyelipkan harapan agar Shouyou dapat mengecam rasa getirnya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk basa-basi denganmu."

Di tempatnya, Shouyou membeku. Napas meninggalkannya selama beberapa saat yang terasa begitu panjang dan menyiksa. Ia menundukkan kepala hingga helaian rambutya jatuh bebas menbentuk tirai halus yang menutupi nyaris seluruh bagian wajahnya. Telapak tangannya mengepal kuat sekali sampai tekanan pada kuku-kuku nyaris merobek kulitnya sendiri. Sebuah gestur yang mungkin masih dingingat Kei sebagai pertanda bahawa Shouyou sedang merasa bersalah.

"Maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba datang mengganggu."

Shouyou masih menunduk. Terlalu takut untuk menatap mata Kei. Ia duduk bergelung jadi kecil sekali seolah berusaha melenyapkan diri dari permukaan bumi. Kei merasa tak asing dengan pemandangan itu. Kali terakhir Shouyou seperti itu adalah ketika ia mendeklarasikan, _Aku balikan dengan Tobio_ , di depan Kei dengan penuh penyesalan, lalu meminta maaf dan pergi begitu saja.

"A..aku.. cuma―"

"Sedang patah hati?"

Shuoyou kini sukses mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Dihubungkan oleh benang samar yang sempat jadi pengikat intens di anatra keduanya.

"Putus?"

"Eh?" Shouyou membelalak. "Ah, itu, tidak. Tidak, bukan begitu.."

"Hn?"

Shouyou mengusap tengkuknya dengan gelisah. "Kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Tobio terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, dan.." ia menghela napas panjang. " sedikit mengabaikanku."

Shouyou menggigit bibir lagi. _Gila_ , pikir Kei. Apa dunia seorang Hinata Shouyou sesempit iu sampai harus curhat masalah pacarnya kepada mantannya sendiri?

" _I'm feeling so blue_.."

Kei hanya balas menatapnya dalam diam. Sengaja tak langsung memberi komentar. Membiarkan Shouyou bererak-gerak gelisah cenderung bodoh di tempatnya duduk. Menyiksa Shouyou dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasinya.

" _Does it look like I care_?"

Bola mata Shouyou membelalak lebar, tampak terkejut, bertahan selama tiga detik, lalu mengecil, meredup kecewa. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Serius, jujur saja." Kata Kei lagi. "Katakan padaku jika aku terlihat masih peduli. Jadi aku bisa berlatih lebih giat lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasanku di hadapanmu."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

A/N: Ini fanfik kedua Aiko di fandom ini, tehe :'D /nggak ada yang nanya

Dan jadi keinget belum sempet balesin review di fanfik yang sebelumnya (re: _Stupid_ ) *nyengir berdosa*

Maksih buat yang udah terlanjur baca ^^

 _Mind to review?_ *kedip genit*

Jaa ne~ *dengerin Sempat Meliliki-nya Yovie & Nuno*


End file.
